Marvel Neo
Marvel Neo is an American action-adventure superhero comic book series, serving as a reboot of the Marvel universe set in another universe, being published by since TBD 2017. Comics Ongoing #''Captain America'' (TBD) #''Iron Man'' (TBD) #''X-Men'' (TBD) #''Fantastic Four'' (TBD) # Special Events Characters Main Avengers *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' - a teenager who volunteers to become a super soldier before getting frozen and brought back in the present day. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' - an African American company owner who after an attack by racists, gains a suit and becomes a hero. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' - a scientist who develops a drug turning people into green raging people. Soon, a person who took the drug shoves fifty of them down his throat, causing him to be dangerous. *'Thor Odinson' - the son of Odin who ends up being banished to Earth and stripped of his worthiness of Mjolnir, with him gaining an electronic mace he nicknames Thundermaster. *'Dr. Scott Lang/Ant-Man' - a scientist who follows in the deceased Hank Pym's footsteps, becoming the new Ant-Man. *'Hope van Dyke/Wasp' - the daughter of Hank Pym who becomes the Wasp. X-Men *'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' - a man who forms the Xavier Academy so mutants can control their powers. *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' - TBD *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' - TBD * Fantastic Four *'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' - a scientist exposed to cosmic radiation, which gave him the ability to stretch his body, though he feels extreme pain whenever he does so. The rays also affected Reed badly, giving him a case of schizoid personality disorder. *'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' - Reed's ex-fiancée. The two fell apart shortly after the cosmic radiation incident. She is always invisible and must wear a full-body suit for people to see her. *'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing' - once a rather handsome man, Ben was transformed into a strange looking creature made of rock. Due to this, he has severe depression and claims the last time he was happy was when he looked normal. *'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' - possibly the most powerful member of the team, Johnny can light himself on fire and burn hotter than the sun. Sadly, if he heats up too much he loses his mind and becomes a completely different person. Guardians of the Galaxy *'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' - TBD *'Gamora' - TBD *'Drax the Destroyer' - TBD *'Groot' - TBD *'Rocket Raccoon' - TBD Black Panthers *'T'Challa' - the leader of the Wakandian vigilante group, the Black Panthers. * Others *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - a college student bitten by a radioactive spider, becoming a vigilante. *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Woman' - Peter's longtime friend who ends up being drugged, gaining similar powers to Spider-Man. *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' - TBD *'Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil' - TBD *'Roxanne Simpson/Ghost Rider' - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' - TBD Supporting *'Nicole "Nic" Fury' - the granddaughter of Nicholas Fury who leads S.H.I.E.L.D. **'Felicia Hardy/Agent Cat' - TBD *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts' - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' - TBD * Antagonists The Masters *'Victor von Doom/Baron Zemo' - the current head of the house of Zemo. After his predecessor was killed in WWII, his country went downhill massively. Due to this, he has a massive grudge against America and will do anything to see it destroyed. He cannot be caught easily though, as his trial must take place in his own country where he has diplomatic immunity. *'Calvin Zabo/Mr. Hyde' - a genius scientist who was obsessed with creating a formula to replicate the powers of superheroes. His formula did succeed in doing this, but it also dumbed Zabo's sense of right and wrong, with his co-workers dubbing him "Mr. Hyde" while under the formula's influence. He is amazingly strong and can heal from almost any injury. *'The Beetle' - an assassin who is willing to work under anyone if they have enough money. This means he will work for heroes if they pay him enough but he will betray them if the enemy offers them more money. *'Ophelia Sarkissian/Viper '- an older woman who was defeated by Mary Jane Watson for the title of Madame Hydra. She was instantly kicked out by the leader of Hydra and swore to demolish her former employers. She gained the ability to generate toxins through her skin, taking the alias Viper, as she was "a living poison." *'Loki Odinson' - the son of Odin and a Jotunn, Loki is the god of mischief and chaos. He is also a trickster, meaning he is very intelligent and is willing to do anything to have fun. Unfortunately, what he finds "fun" is rather disturbing, as he sees everything as a joke. This was proven by himself when he took the joke too far and killed his own brother Baldr. Hydra *'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' - TBD *'Natasha Romanov/Black Widow' - a mole in S.H.I.E.L.D. who secretly works for Hydra, giving them information from the inside. *'Mary Jane Watson/Madame Hydra' - a childhood friend of Peter Parker whose parents followed Hydra and so does she, with her becoming the latest Madame Hydra. Dark Avengers *'John Walker/U.S.Agent' - made specifically to counter Captain America, Walker was a U.S. soldier who was experimented on by S.H.I.E.L.D. in an attempt to create the government's own Cap. The serum did work, but it gave Walker a mild case of schizophrenia and psychosis. *'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' - the CEO of Stane industries who is extremely racist and creates a robot suit. *'Elizabeth Ross/Abomination' - TBD *'Ragnarok' - created to be the perfect weapon against deities, Ragnarok was made out of Uru metal that had fallen to Earth. However, the android was far too powerful to be controlled and was shut down. *'Darren Cross/Giant-Man' - TBD *'Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket' - TBD Cult of Thanos *'Thanos' - a mad titan who believes in reshaping the world into his own twisted image. *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' - a woman who bonds with a Kree, who Thanos ends up mentoring causing Carol to turn into an assassin for Thanos. * A.I.M. *'M.O.D.O.C.' - a m'echanical '''o'rganism 'd'esigned 'o'nly for 'c'omputing who is the pseudo-leader of Advanced Idea Mechanics. *'''Basil Sandhurst/Scientist Supreme - an insanely genius scientist who believes that anyone unintelligent is inferior. *'Samuel Sterns/The Leader' - While sharing the same mindset as the rest of A.I.M., Sterns believes that A.I.M. should focus more on weapon making and sees the Hulk as the ultimate weapon. Brotherhood of Mutant Liberation *'Max Eisenhardt/Magneto' - an old friend of Xaiver who has magnetic abilities, he believes that humanity will only use mutants for their own personal ends. *'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' - TBD *'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Scarlet Witch' - the adopted daughter of Magneto who has powerful powers. * Hellfire Club *'Jean Grey/The Black Queen' - TBD *'Sebastian Shaw/The Black King' - TBD *'Emma Frost/White Queen' - TBD * Others *'Harold "Harry" Osborn/Green Goblin' - TBD *'Nathaniel Richards/Doctor Doom' - Reed's father who watched a video of the cosmic rays during the incident. Nathaniel was so taken aback by the sight he was physically injured by them and was driven mad, believing that he is the one and only master of the rays. *'Harvey Elder/Mole Man' - Elder was another scientist who was the cosmic rays incident. In his case, it terrified him so much he hid underground, keeping himself company with a group of "Mole Men". Elder believes all traces of the rays must be destroyed. *'Annihilus' - the so-called "living death that walks", Annihilus is one of the most powerful beings in existence. He hails from the Negative Zone, where he rules as king. The cosmic rays were actually his doing, as they were the by-product of one of his many battles. *'Thursday Rubinstein' - a super genius woman who showed an amazing start, having an outgoing personality and a drive to learn more. Sadly, after the cosmic ray incident, her mind was broken, rendering her a Mad Thinker. **'Andy' - Rubinstein's brother who she transformed into an Awesome Android. *'Owen Reece/Molecule Man '- quite possibly the most powerful person alive, Owen Reece has the innate ability to control molecules, meaning with a wave of his hand he can destroy a city. Luckily, Reece is actually afraid of his own power and has agoraphobia, as well as bipolar disorder. Though he is willing to temporarily help heroes. Trivia